It is a common practice to provide a pressure-retentive vessel such as a so-called "bottle" for gases under pressure, generally composed of steel of a wall thickness adapted to sustain many times the internal pressure of the stored gas, with a pressure-retentive valve through which filling of the bottle and controlled discharge of the bottle contents can be effected.
To this end, an elongated valve housing may be affixed to the neck of the bottle and can be provided with a valve spindle controlled by an actuating member, e.g. a screw or the like, so that the valve member, which is held closed by the internal pressure, can be displaced from the valve seat to allow filling or emptying.
In conventional valve systems of this type it is possible by tilting the vessel or otherwise handling it improperly, to dislodge the valve member from the seat and allow inadvertent release of the contents.
This is impermissible for the storage, supply, transport and handling of dangerous, especially highly radioactive liquids and gases.